


Nothing Beats a First Kiss

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [7]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: 50 First Dates AU, AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: 50 First Dates AU





	Nothing Beats a First Kiss

**September 3rd, 1943**

Y/N was the Pub owners daughter, everyone knew not to try anything with her, or face her father’s wrath. Because of this, she had little to no friends on the small island. That didn’t bother Y/N since most of the boys her age were immature and rude. Instead, she tended to the small garden in front of the pub.

Because Y/N’s mother got sick, Y/N had to take over the household chores until she got better, meaning she got to her garden later than usual. When she went outside, it was to find a little blonde girl tightly clutching a scowling boys hand, though Y/N could tell he wasn’t mad at the girl.

Paying them no mind Y/N went straight to her garden. It was struggling a bit since the Island was getting more sun than normal. Y/N watered it lightly, not wanting the water to heat too much in the sunlight. The little girl was blabbering on about a doll that the older boy she called Enoch, destroyed. Enoch grumbled under his breath but pulled her down the road to replace the toy.

They were gone for almost ten minutes before they came back with two more people. Two girls, who both appeared to be the same age as Enoch, one with blonde hair, the other, red. The girls walked past without noticing her, but Enoch did not. He faltered in his step, and Y/N watched him out of the corner of her eye while she was weeding the last of the flowers.

One of the older girls called out to him, and he stared for a couple more seconds before striding off. When Y/N thought he was far enough away, she turned to watch him go, only to find him looking over his shoulder at her. His stoic face broke into a tentative grin before the little girl pulled on his hand, and the four of them disappeared down the road.

That night Y/N woke to an explosion, and soon after the news rolled in. The orphanage was bombed, and no survivors were found.

**September 3rd, 1943 – September 4th, 1943**

As the Pub owners daughter, everyone avoided Y/N in fear of her father’s wrath. Because of this, she had little to no friends on the small island. Since most of the boys her age were immature and Rude, Y/N didn’t care all that much. Instead, she tended to the small garden in front of the pub.

With Y/N’s mother sick, Y/N had to take over for her until she got better, causing her to get to her garden later than usual. Once outside, she noticed a blonde girl tugging an unhappy looking boy down the road. He looked about her age, and even though she knew she hasn’t seen him before, recognized him slightly.

Not wanting to get caught staring, Y/N turned her attention to her garden that was struggling with the abnormal amount of sunshine the island was getting the past few days. Y/N could hear the little girl whispering excitedly with the dark-haired boy, though the only word she could make out was what she assumed was his name, Enoch.

They went quiet, and Y/N figured that they left. Though moments later she could hear the crunching of rocks as one of them moved closer. Y/N looked over her shoulder to see Enoch stand a few steps away from her, watching her silently with an almost nervous look on his face.

They watched each other silently until Enoch seemed to collect himself, taking the last few step to be beside Y/N. He crouched down next to her, lightly running the pad of his finger over a flower close to him, “What type of flower is this?”

Y/N only had to glance at it to get the answer, “Scarlet Pimpernel.”

“How come I’ve never seen you before?”

“I usually do this very early in the morning, but my mother has caught a cold, so I did her cleaning before tending to the flowers.”

“I think they look nice.”

“Thank you,” Y/N gave Enoch a bright smile, “my Father says its a waste of time, but there is not much to do on this dreadful island.”

Someone calls Enoch’s name from down the road, and both look over to see three girls watching them. The little girl has a bright smile and is giggling, while the older two are watching him with a calculating look in their eyes.

“Looks like they finally remembered me. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, tomorrow,” Y/N was excited, maybe now she could have a friend that actually liked what she did.

Though he was taken away from her almost as fast as she got him.

**September 3rd, 1943 – March 7th, 1967**

Y/N was so focused on her garden, she didn’t notice the people standing behind her. She did, however, hear a little girls giggle right behind her. Spinning around so fast she almost fell over, Y/N looked up to find Enoch and the blonde girl from earlier.

“Hi!” The girl looked excited, looking at Enoch and Y/N excitedly.

“…Hello?” Y/N looked to Enoch questioningly, but he was looking elsewhere, a blush on his face. She didn’t know why, but her face flushed in response.

“My name’s Claire. Your flowers are really pretty!”

“Thank you, would you like to help me?” Clair nodded excitedly, dropping down next to Y/N. She listened attentively while Y/N explained how to weed the flowers. Enoch moved to kneel on the other side of Y/N, though he was looking at Y/N face, not at what she was doing.

When Claire was distracted by the flowers, Y/N turned her attention to Enoch, who was still watching her. He introduced himself quietly, so he wouldn’t catch Claire’s attention. Y/N gave her name back just as quietly, giving him a soft smile. They talk quietly while Clair played around with the flowers, hands accidentally brushing. Y/N found that her face would flare up with heat at every touch and every time Enoch would lean closer to talk to her

Claire gasped from next to Y/N, and Enoch and Y/N both looked over at the girl in confusion.

“Enoch, we’re late. Miss. Peregrine is going to be mad.” Enoch cursed under his breath, standing up to pull Claire up off the ground. They bid Y/N goodbye, and left towards the orphanage.

When Y/N went back inside, she was met with her father’s disapproving gaze, “What did I tell you Y/N?”

“They were just asking about my flowers Father-”

“Do not disobey me again, now go help your mother.” Y/N went without another word, rushing up the stairs where her Mother was still sleeping.

Turns out, Y/N’s father didn’t have to worry about her seeing Enoch again.

**September 3rd, 1943 – June 15th, 1998**

“If I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?”

Enoch had convinced Y/N to abandon her garden and follow him to the beach. They were sitting on the ground leaning against a rock, hidden away from any prying eyes.

“What?!” Y/N gasped, looking to the dark haired boy next to her. He was watching her silently, as if he already knew what she was going to say, “I would- I would kiss you back?”

“Is that a question?”

“No?” Enoch laughed, “No. Not a question.”

“Okay,” Enoch watched Y/N for a moment longer before leaning in, brushing his lips against the corner of Y/N mouth, causing her to giggle.

Enoch gave in, placing a soft but firm kiss on Y/N’s lips. The feeling brought warmth to his face, that made it feel as if it were Enoch’s first time kissing her. Whenever Enoch pulled away to look at her the reaction was almost always the same. Y/N would be conflicted, no doubt from her father’s strict rules. But she looked happy, giving him a shy smile as she bit her bottom lip.

It didn’t matter how many times he had to relive his days, as long as he could see that smile.

**September 3rd, 1943 – January 12th, 2016**

Enoch watched the house as it burned. The loop was closed, and Miss. Peregrine was gone. All they had was Jake to see the hollows. Olive said that it would be best if they went to the beach so that no one would find them there, but that was when Enoch remembered Y/N.

Enoch took off towards the centre of the island, calling over his shoulder that he would be back soon. He ran along the back roads, behind houses so that he wouldn’t be seen. There were many people out in the streets, some had gone to the house to investigate while others stayed back to make sure no children tried to follow.

When he got to the bar, Enoch could see Y/N looking out her bedroom window, staring at the fire that peeked through the trees. He could see the tears as they gathered in her eyes, blurring her vision. Enoch quickly looked around the side of the house to be sure no one was close by, then called up to the girl.

Y/N sniffled, whipping her face as she looked down. It took her a second to recognize him, but he knew when she did because her eyes grew almost impossibly wide, fresh tears pouring down her face. She disappeared from view, and Enoch only had to wait a second before she was bursting out the back door and running into his arms.

“I- I thought you were dead. They wouldn’t let me go. They-”

“It’s okay, I’m okay. No one got hurt. I know we only met today, but I need you to trust me, okay?” Y/N just nodded, not moving from her spot in Enoch’s arms, “I’m peculiar, as well as everyone else in the house, and we live in a loop. Everyone else on the island repeats the same day as we live on, so I’ve really known you for about seventy years,” Y/N tensed up at that, but didn’t move away. Enoch took it as a good sign, “Right now we have to find a way to America to get Miss. Peregrine back. I might not see you again.”

“No.” Y/N said firmly, stepping away from him, “You’re not going without me, let me go grab some clothes.”

“Y/N-”

“Don’t fight me on this. I want to hear about the dates you took me on in those 70 years I don’t remember.”

* * *

Y/N didn’t know what to expect. When she met Enoch earlier that day, Y/N had a weird sense a déjà vu, though Y/N figured she must have met him in passing and she just didn’t remember. What she wasn’t expecting was Enoch to bring her to the beach, where the took a small boat that shouldn’t have been able to carry them all out to the water. Then they were supposed to jump into the cold water where a shipwreck was, Y/N had half a mind to go right back to the island.

But then Enoch was giving her a reassuring smile, taking her hand in one of his own while he grabbed Claire with the other. The water was freezing, and Y/N didn’t know how she was going to hold her breath in the water long enough to get there. Then there was an air bubble wrapping around her head, and Y/N took a grateful gulp of air.

Soon they were in the boat, and Y/N watched excitedly as Emma blew an endless about of air out of her body, forcing the water out of the boat and bringing it to the surface. Once the boat was on its course to America Enoch took Y/N aside to explain Peculiarity to her properly. At the end of it, Y/N felt like her brain was going to melt.

Y/N was talking with the other Peculiars when they docked at Blackpool. Y/N was upset that she couldn’t go with them but knew it was out of her control. So instead she made sure to bundle up the younger children, wishing everyone luck as they disappeared through the loop.

It felt like years had gone by before they all came back to the ship looking tired but unharmed. The first thing Y/N did after welcoming everyone back was to hunt Horace down, wanting to see every prophetic dream he had of Embry and herself.

She watched him not only woo her successfully almost every time but saw herself crying everytime that bomb hit, believing him to be dead before she went to bed, only to wake up that same morning with no memory of the day. When Y/N looked over to Enoch, she could see the surprise on his face by seeing her reaction to his death.

Y/N shifted across the ratty couch to lay against Enoch, watching as another day began with Enoch talking to her by her garden.

Nothing so strange has ever happened to her in her life, but Y/N figured that with Enoch by her side, she would be able to get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
